The Bay Area Tumor Institute NCI Community Oncology Research Program (BATI NCORP) is a consortium of three community and county hospitals and four private physician practices in Greater Oakland, California. It was founded in 1979 as a CGOP and converted to CCOP status in 1989. With a special emphasis on the recruitment of minority, low income, pediatric, non-English speaking, and female populations in two Bay Area counties, the BATI NCORP enables cancer patients and the general at risk population to participate in the clinical research of the National Cancer Trials Network (NCTN) such as The Alliance, SWOG, NSABP/RTOG (NRG), CTSU, COG, and SunCoast. The long term objectives and specific aims of the BATI NCORP include accrual to therapeutic, cancer control, prevention, screening, imaging, biospecimen and cancer care delivery research trials, and increased scientific interactions with the research bases. The BATI-NORCP will accrue 95% of all eligible pediatric oncology patients in the region and will excel in the recruitment of minority and female participants. The BATI Clinical Research Program offers a successful long-term track record, an organized and committed medical community, experienced physician investigators, institutional and financial support from the Bay Area Tumor Institute, and unusual access to African American, Hispanic, Asian, pediatric, underserved, and female populations.